<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Breakfast in Bed by dustyqueefs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24868831">Breakfast in Bed</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dustyqueefs/pseuds/dustyqueefs'>dustyqueefs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Arcana (Visual Novel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Barebacking, Creampie, Dry Humping, Explicit Consent, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Sex, Morning Sex, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Pubic Hair, Scent Kink, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, described OC, mildly rough sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:28:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,035</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24868831</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dustyqueefs/pseuds/dustyqueefs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Several months have passed since the incident with the devil, and MC and Muriel have spent them quietly at each other's side. While she has been patient thus far with the lack of intimate relationship between them, MC takes an opportunity from an innocent accident to ask Muriel if he would like to take their relationship to the next level.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Muriel (The Arcana)/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>110</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Breakfast in Bed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Song of choice: Shallow Tears - Light Asylum</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The delicate rays of the early morning sun shone through the spaces between the curtains of Muriel’s hut. Since it was summer the heat made for warm mornings, and the thick fur blankets he had on hand became a scarce necessity. The apprentice’s eyes fluttered open to the light, and she let out a silent yawn. The bed she shared with the man beside her was entirely too small for even just him, so having the both of them present called for them to sleep in a tight embrace. She let her gaze travel to see the man who she had been inseparable from for the past several months. </p><p>Muriel. She truly could never get over his size. He measured at a gargantuan 6 feet and 10 inches, staggering her own tiny frame. He would always blush when people would point out the difference in height between them. Normally, the top of her head would hardly reach the base of his sternum, but when they both were in bed she was able to properly look at him. When he was sleeping as he was now, it took years off of his appearance. The tense lines he carried on his face during the days when they went to market disappeared when it was the two of them alone, and especially so when he slept. Her eyes roamed over his face and body, lingering on his deep scars and the galaxy of freckles he carried on his sun-kissed skin. Some would feel frightened at the appearance of such a large and intimidating man, but MC saw him as he truly was: a quiet and gentle creature, albeit a shy one. She reached up a hand to caress his weathered cheek and gently moved her thumb across the rough stubble that lined his face, leaving a whisper of a kiss on his temple. Muriel stirred ever so slightly in his slumber, but did not awaken.</p><p>She took the moment to gently unpeel their limbs and crawl out of bed. Inanna raised her head at the quiet disturbance and let out a muted whine. While Muriel appeared to be in a comfortably deep sleep, Inanna was always on high alert. The apprentice gave the wolf a quick scratch behind the ear as she made her way over to the small kitchenette in the corner of the hut. Softly humming a tune to herself, she went about to make breakfast for the pair. As the eggs sizzled in the cast iron pan, she heard a soft groan from the bed behind her. Turning around, she saw he was rousing from his sleep at last. He looked over at her and gave her a sleepy smile with a contented sigh. </p><p>“Good morning, love”, she cooed. In the past, Muriel would turn bright red at the terms of endearment MC would throw his way; now that he had gotten used to having another person around, he ate them up. Sometimes, on the rare occasion, he would even give her her own pet name.</p><p>“... You making breakfast?” He spoke in a groggy voice as he sat up and turned to face her. He rubbed his eye with the palm of his hand, and his hair was wildly sticking up in every direction. MC’s heart fluttered at the sight.</p><p>“Of course. You’re usually up before I am, and since you decided to sleep in this morning, I figured I’d do something nice and make you breakfast, for once.” </p><p>“... Thanks, MC", he said with a glimmer in his eyes. His gaze settled briefly on her pajamas before returning to her face. The corners of MC’s mouth turned up, and Muriel looked quickly away in embarrassment. He knew he had been caught looking, as the shade of pink that crossed his face told.</p><p>When MC used to sleep at her and Asra’s shop, on hot summer days much like this one she would usually sleep with minimal clothing since they were so close; but since she knew Muriel would melt into a muttering puddle if she crawled into bed without anything to cover her body, she never even tried. Instead, she opted for long, billowing pants and a light shirt in hope she wouldn’t sweat the night out. While she and Muriel had only ever shared a bed in the literal sense, MC spent more evenings than she would care to admit aching to touch his naked body; to feel his beautiful, scarred skin underneath her fingertips, to breathe in the scent of the forest and myrrh that lingered in his hair... To have him touch her in a way though would make her keen with desire. MC sighed, shaking the thought away from her mind. She still enjoyed his company, and would love him no matter how long it took. Taking a deep breath, she dished up the eggs and began to make her way over to the bed where Muriel sat watching her.</p><p>Too excited at the opportunity to get a bite of human food to eat, Inanna wound her body in and around her legs, causing her to stumble and let go of the plate. Both her and the wolf let out a yelp as the plate shattered on the floor. Muriel stood immediately. “Wait! Don’t move, you’ll cut your feet!” In a flash, he deftly made his way to MC and hooked his arms under her legs and behind her back to pick her up off the floor without hesitation.</p><p>MC nuzzled into his touch, and she draped her arms around his neck as he carried her to the bed. “ And what about your feet?” </p><p>“......... I’m wearing the slippers you got me. What’s so funny? You coulda gotten hurt.” She didn’t realize she had let out a chuckle. </p><p>MC had a coy smirk on her face and gazed into his emerald eyes. She couldn’t pass up this opportunity. “It seems pretty cliche, doesn’t it? You carrying me to bed?” She gave her eyebrows a small wiggle for extra emphasis. She had to make sure her intentions were heard, even if it only came out as a tease.</p><p>Muriel’s face flushed bright red, stammering out his next words. “I-I didn’t mean a-anything by it. I-Ihavetocleanthisuprightnow.” He placed her on the bed a little too quickly and moved to put some space between them, but MC caught his massive hand in her own before he could fully retreat.</p><p>“I think it can wait just a minute, Muriel. I wanted to ask you something” She drew him back towards her, and he stiffly obliged. Her next words were selected carefully, in fear of Muriel melting into the puddle she had imagined he would. She traced gentle lines on the veins on the back of his hand with her fingertip as she spoke. “We’ve been together a while now, and you know how I feel about you. Why do you shy away from me? Is there something I’m doing or am not doing to make you comfortable?”</p><p>Muriel took a hurried step towards her, catching her face in his massive hand. “N-No! You’re fine…… P-Perfect, really. I don’t- I mean, I didn’t know if I… you… wanted...” He sighed and looked towards his slippers at a complete loss for words. His grip on her hand tightened slightly, and the blush on his face had spread to his ears and neck. She had only ever made subtle hints at the idea of them sleeping together, but Muriel would either change the subject or not realize what was being asked, and right now she could tell that he was searching for the right thing to say. “I d-didn’t know if you really wanted me t-to… do that. Gahhh.” He removed the hand cupping her cheek to cover his own beet-red face.</p><p>“Silly. You know how much I love you, and I want to be able to share everything with you. I want to be able to kiss you, and to touch you.” She sat up on the bed and clasped both hands around his and focused her attention on his face, scanning his expression for any signs of discomfort. “I suppose the real question is, do you want to ‘do that’? You know how I feel, but I would never want to pressure you into anything you don’t want to do.”</p><p>Muriel’s eyes remained fixed on the floor, likely in fear that if he looked her in the eyes right now he would burst into flames. He took a moment to gather his thoughts, and when he finally answered he did so in a low voice, barely a whisper, “... It’s not that I don’t, b-because I do!  … Want to… but I d-don’t want to hurt..… You’re just... so… small....” </p><p>She let out a quiet chuckle, and pulled Muriel closer. “Muriel, I’m not made of glass. I think I can manage. I want-” Her breath caught up in her throat at the thought of their bodies intertwining, and she felt the space between her legs tingle. “If it’s okay with you, would you care to try sometime?”</p><p>“........ Right n-now…” It came out less like a question and more like a statement, and MC could feel her excitement pooling in her core. She gave him a nod, and Muriel moved to sit down next to her, peering into her steely gaze.</p><p>She placed a gentle hand onto his muscular thigh. “Muriel, if at any time you want to stop, please let me know. I can’t read your mind, as much as I would like to, sometimes”, she teased him with a smile. She felt some of the tension release from his muscles, and he closed his eyes and leaned his forehead in until it was touching hers. “I love you, Muriel, you know that? You are more precious to me than anything else in the world.” She placed a hand on his cheek and brought his face in for a long, tender kiss on the lips. She pulled away, but their foreheads remained. “...Well, maybe except for Inanna”, MC said with a laugh. Muriel frowned, but she could tell there was a whisper of a smile on his lips.</p><p>“..... I’m letting her out.” He removed himself from her touch and made his way to open the hut’s door, letting the wolf trot off into the woods. When Muriel closed the door behind the wolf, his hands remained on the wood and his eyes were fixated on the frame. She could see the rippling muscles in his back tense as he remained deep in thought. </p><p>After a long moment of deafening silence, MC finally stood to walk over to Muriel, giving the shattered plate a wide berth. She came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist, her face buried between the base of his shoulder blades. “I didn’t ask too much of you, did I?” </p><p>He slowly turned around to face her, and engulfed her small hands in his. He spoke slowly, seemingly searching for the correct things to say. “MC… You stayed by my side through everything, even when I was distant towards you. You made me see that I'm loved... and that I deserve love in return. You only ever pushed me to be a better man, and... I am doing my best to be the best man for you.” Muriel pulled her into his strong arms for a heart-melting hug before leaning down to plant a kiss on the top of her head.</p><p>She seized the moment and turned her face up to lock lips with Muriel, taking him by brief surprise, but he soon gave way and melted into her arms. Her tongue graced the seam of his thick lips, and he parted them to allow her entrance. She found her hands ensnared within the thick hair at the nape of his neck, while his caressed the small of her back, pulling her up on her toes and closer to him. Their breathing quickly became ragged from their embrace. Wistful, longing sighs could be heard from both, and the already warm room started to become hotter. Lips remaining locked, MC slowly pulled him towards the bed, and gently pushed Muriel onto his back to lie down. She took in the sight of his heaving chest and furrowed brow before crawling on the bed, positioning herself with her knees on either side of his waist. Not wanting to be apart for long, they quickly resumed where they left off, their hands wandering yet again over each other’s eager bodies. </p><p>Faster than she had expected, she felt something hard touching her from behind her. She pulled away from Muriel’s lips just far enough to take in the view of his bright red face staring back at her; his eyes half lidded, jaw flexing, and stuttered breaths escaping from his plush lips. Their bodies were already becoming damp with sweat from both the natural warmth of the morning as well as the heat of the moment. She took the pause to move her body further down to allow her hips to settle on his lap completely, and she felt the massive object in his pants push flush against her entrance. Her torso wasn’t long enough to allow her face to reach his from this angle, so instead she placed her hands on his abdomen and began to slowly grind her hips against his at an agonizingly slow pace, never breaking eye contact.</p><p>Muriel’s hands fell to her thighs and squeezed. They both could tell she was already soaked, as the fabric barrier between them began to grow hot and sticky. With her body upright, MC was able to use this time to remove her shirt, and Muriel let out a deep groan at the sight of her exposed breasts as well as the pleasurable sensation of their sexes rubbing against each other. His shaky hand reached up to her chest, his calloused thumb gracing over her pert nipple. The touch she had ached for for so long sent a shock of electricity through her body.  “Muriel… Please…”, she said through a moan.</p><p>He stared at her mouth agape, letting out a small nod of confirmation, and MC leaned down to place her lips on his fuzzy chest. She began to move further down along his body, leaving a trail of nips and kisses along the way until her head was positioned over his hips. Her fingers tugged down at the hem of his trousers, and his fully stiffened member sprung from within. The sight of his impressive length caused her jaw to drop. She had figured that, proportionally, he would likely be bigger than average due to his body size, but she had never expected that it would be this big. She looked back up at Muriel and locked eyes with his. His face was pink with excitement and hunger, and he ran his thumb over her temple, giving her a silent go ahead.</p><p>Her eyes returned to his thick member, and she wrapped her hand around the base as best she could, her fingers barely reaching all the way around. She could feel the tuft of his thick pubic hair touching her palm, and could feel his cock twitch at the touch. She moved her head closer, and placed a feather-light kiss on the head before opening her lips, letting the head loll around at the entrance of her mouth. Muriel let out a quiet groan, and his whole body shuddered at the sensation. She continued to lick the tip, and then moved to the rest of his shaft, measuring his length with each pass. Muriel's knuckles turned white as he gripped the bed sheets in an attempt to control himself.</p><p>Even though she had only used her tongue up until this point, she knew she definitely wouldn’t be able to take all of him inside her mouth. <i>But I can damn well try,</i> she thought. She wrapped her lips around the head to form a tight seal and began to slowly bob up and down, her tongue twisting around his shaft. She peered up at Muriel to see him focused on her, shyly enjoying the view of her cheeks hollowing each time she pulled up. Her one hand began to slowly stroke up and down the exposed skin of his length, while the other cupped his balls; massaging one, then the other, between her fingers.</p><p>Muriel’s breathing quickened, and he brushed the hair from MC's face to pull it out of the way. He used the loose grip on her hair to gently guide her up and down his length. To him, she looked absolutely stunning there; the way she worked his cock sent a twinge of regret from not trying this sooner. She increased her pace slightly, and low groans came from Muriel’s lips. She could only get about a third of the way down before he hit the back of her throat, making her gag. Muriel started to say something, but MC fought through the small pool of tears forming in her eyes and kept taking him in as far as she could, turning his words into deep grunts and moans. She could feel his hips start to buck underneath her, matching her pace and meeting her halfway.</p><p>“MC… I-I can’t…” His words trailed off in a low grumble, and she pulled away. Just as she was about to ask if he had changed his mind, Muriel reached down to grab her arm to pull her back on top of him. He sat up and wrapped her in a tight embrace, and let his mouth wander along her collarbone, leaving a trail of soft kisses down her shoulder. She could feel his canines lightly scrape against her skin, causing her to exhale lustful sighs. In one swift motion, he gently pushed her off and rolled her onto her back, reversing positions. Muriel’s strong body was now right between her legs, his hands on either side of her head. His strong gaze was fixated on her lips, and his words came out at a whisper, barely audible, “MC… I want… Please, let me return the favor…” </p><p>She had never imagined he would be so bold. She was normally the one to to initiate any sort of physical contact, and her heart melted at Muriel’s newfound confidence. She reached down to begin removing her pants, and Muriel assisted her until she was lying completely naked before him. Underneath his furrowed eyebrows, Muriel’s eyes were full of longing. “Are you sure?”, she asked, her voice coming out lower than she expected.</p><p>“M-MC….” He stuttered out her name, and went quiet for a moment before placing a hand on her cheek. “I love you. I… I-I want…” He didn’t finish his sentence, instead placing his lips on hers again with a heated passion.</p><p>When they parted for air, Muriel began to place feather-light kisses down her jawline, her collarbone, lingering on her breasts before continuing down her body. His head was soon positioned between her thighs, his legs hanging off the end of the bed. Completely exposed, Muriel moved his head close enough to her entrance she could feel his hot breath. His eyes closed, and he inhaled deeply, smelling her sex.</p><p><i>Woah.</i> It was her turn to turn red. She could feel how turned on, how ready she was, and she ached for his touch. A soft moan escaped from her lips in wanting. Her hand moved to the top of Muriel’s head to card her fingers through his thick, ebony hair. </p><p>“S-sorry… You just s-smell so… good…” He turned his head away from her, embarrassed.</p><p>“You’re doing great. I liked it”, she cooed, letting out a contented sigh as she brushed a strand of hair out of his eyes. </p><p>He looked at her piercing eyes again, and parted his lips. Muriel placed a few lingering kisses on her thighs before leaning in and slowly setting the tip of his tongue on the sensitive bundle of nerves, drawing small circles. </p><p>“Fuuck…” MC shuttered and let out a moan, her hand now a fist in his hair. She could feel her toes curl and her heels dig into his back.</p><p>Taking this as a positive sign, Muriel became more confident in his actions, and used the flat of his tongue to lap up the entirety of her sex to elicit more of those beautiful sounds of ecstasy. Wanting his hands on her body, he placed one hand onto her breast and the other under her hip to lift her to him. She threw her head back and began to move her hips against his face. She felt the stubble from his beard scratching against her thighs, her breath becoming uneven and her moans louder. </p><p>Muriel’s nose was buried in her small patch of pubic hair as he ravished her folds with his tongue and lips, the scent of her making his cock twitch and leak. He retreated and moved his hand to her entrance, caressing her with his fingers before gently plunging a single digit into her pulsing heat. The sensation sent a shock wave throughout her entire body. She arched her back as a cry escaped from her lips.</p><p>Muriel’s eyes widened and he started to withdraw his hand. “Did I hurt you?!”, he said fearfully.</p><p>“No, <i>fuck,</i> keep going, please!”, she whined between gasps.</p><p>Her grip on Muriel’s hair tightened, keeping him close, and he gave her expression one final check before resuming. He slowly began to move his finger in and out of her, drawing heated moans from her mouth. Muriel moved his face down to lap at her again, and he added another finger one by one when he could feel her adapting to the sensation of having something inside her. Curling his fingers, he began to rub against her most sensitive spot.</p><p>Soon, she could feel a powerful sensation building in the pit of her stomach, and she could tell she was nearing the verge of orgasm. She left a hand balled up in Muriel’s mane, and placed her other onto her breast to knead at her nipple. Sensing her body’s reaction, Muriel quickened his pace, looking up into her face to drink in her expression painted in pure bliss.  His usual gentle emerald eyes had darkened with hunger and lust. MC was sent over the edge, and white-hot energy blazed through her body. Her head rolled to the side and she arched her back, crying out his name in ecstasy. The pleasure swept through her entire body, and she felt her legs involuntarily wrap around Muriel’s shoulders to lock him in place while she rode out her orgasm.</p><p>When the high was over, MC lay on the bed panting, intoxicated by the feeling deep within her. Her forehead was beaded with sweat, the room almost becoming uncomfortably hot. She looked down at Muriel, and saw that he had switched from pleasuring her to placing gentle kisses on her thighs. “Muriel… come here, please”, she said between breaths. She held a hand out to him, and cupped his cheek as he moved his way up her body again. Because their eyes were level now, MC could get a good look at Muriel’s face, and saw his plush lips glistening with her own wetness. He leaned in once more for a passionate kiss, and she could taste herself on his tongue. Their hands wandered again; pulling hair, squeezing, and caressing any part of each other they could reach. She had never felt Muriel kiss her like this before, and she wished he would more often. She could feel him rubbing his member against her, causing pleasant ripples of desire to flow down her spine. However, there was a moment of hesitation that made her pause.</p><p>Muriel had a look of genuine concern on his face. “Are y-you sure? I-I don’t want to hurt you.”</p><p>“If you’re worried, we could try a different position.” MC gently placed her hands on his broad chest and pushed him to the side, allowing herself to roll on top of him. “Is this alright for you?”, she said breathlessly.</p><p>He gazed into her eyes and gave her a slow nod. His lip was caught between his teeth as he watched her reach between them to grab his cock, positioning herself above then slowly sinking herself down with a loud moan. The feeling of his thick member alone was almost enough to send her over the edge again. She could only get partway down before her body stopped her. She sat still for a moment, allowing her body to get used to the sensation of the massive, foreign object invading her. The tight, dull ache inside her eventually subsided as her muscles relaxed around him.</p><p>“Are you okay?” Muriel knew that the difference in their statures would present their issues, which was part of the reason he hasn’t asked her to do this yet. He didn’t want to hurt her, but even he couldn’t deny the fact that her squeezing down on him felt incredible.</p><p>“I’m fine. I just need a minute to adjust.” She leaned forward and planted her hands on his sternum, and her hair to spilled over her shoulders and onto Muriel’s broad, heaving chest. She slowly made small circles with her hips, testing out the position. He parted his lips to let out a groan, and placed his hands on her sides to assist her in her movement. She continued to gently pull herself up and down his length, and soon with each pass her pace increased until she could hear the fast slapping of their bodies. Their skin gleamed with each other’s sweat, and she could feel her thighs sticking to his when they connected. MC felt Muriel’s grip on her waist tighten, and soon he was lifting his hips to meet hers halfway. She was glad that his hut was so secluded, lest they disturb any would-be neighbors from the lewd sounds coming from within. </p><p>While the sensation of his cock was incredible by itself, she needed more if she was to achieve another release. She removed Muriel’s hand from her waist and guided it between her legs, allowing him to run his fingers in circles around her clit. She felt her breath hitch in her throat and a loud groan escaped from her lips at his touch. Hair plastered to their foreheads, their gazes met once again. </p><p>She could tell another intense orgasm was building within her core. Muriel could feel her muscles begin to tighten around him, and in a blink he flipped her over onto her back and threw one of her legs over his sculpted shoulder. The positioning also allowed the opportunity for him to continue his assault on her clitoris with his hands. </p><p>Using the leverage to pound her into the bed, she began to cry out Muriel’s name repeatedly in a lustful mantra. “You like that?”, he grunted, his voice low and breathless. He wanted to make sure that she wasn’t in pain, and he meant it as a genuine question, but the way he said it was all it took to send her over the edge. </p><p>“Muriel- <i>fuck!</i> I’m coming~!”, she screamed in between her gasps. She threw her head back and gripped his firm forearms, nails digging into his skin. Muriel's pace stuttered as he reached his own peak. </p><p>He buried his face into MC's neck, giving her a few final pumps before joining her in her orgasm, letting out loud, uneven grunts as he spilled inside of her.</p><p>MC's leg fell from his shoulder, and Muriel pressed his body down into hers, taking her into his arms in a strong embrace. While he nuzzled into the crook of her neck, she lightly trailed her nails up and down his back, feeling all of his rippling muscles and the deep grooves where his scars were located. They laid there taking in each other’s essence for several minutes before Muriel finally pulled away to place a tender kiss on her lips. “That was… Thank you.” He withdrew from her, causing the mix of their fluids to spill out of her and onto the bed. He sat on his heels, while MC's legs remained on the tops of his thighs.</p><p>“Thank <i>you</i>. I didn’t expect you would flip me over like that. Feel free to do that more often, love”, she teased. She was correct in assuming this would embarrass him, and watched his face blossom into a bright red. </p><p>He looked away, his next words coming out as a mumble. “I-I thought… Ithoughtyoumightlikeit…”</p><p>“Very much so, indeed”, she cooed. She caressed the hand he had placed on the bed next to her. “Come, let’s clean up, lest we get an unwanted visitor.”</p><p>“I think you might have made any ‘unwanted visitors’ within 5 miles think twice about disturbing us.”</p><p>“Forgive me, but I do believe it wasn’t just me making the noise.” Their words were made in jest, and they shared a quiet chuckle before disentangling themselves from each other. </p><p>Muriel made his way to the washbasin at the side of the room to grab a wet cloth. When he returned, he began to wipe down their bodies of each other’s sweat and fluids, planting tender kisses in its trail. </p><p>“Maybe I should break plates more often.”</p><p>“Absolutely not.” His voice began firm, but his next words came out as a gentle purr. “But… If you wanted to try this again s-sometime… Iwouldnthateit.” His eyes roamed everywhere in the room but her face. </p><p>“Oh? Next time I’ll make it so you’ll love it.” Her words only served to make Muriel flush yet again.</p><p>When they were finished cleaning each other's bodies, Muriel finally cleared up the remnants of the broken plate. When he returned to the apprentice's naked embrace, they laid on their sides facing each other as quiet conversation  gave its way into a late morning nap. She could feel that this was a big step in their relationship, and was excited to see what else was to come in the future. They drifted off into a pleasant slumber with contented smiles on their faces.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading my first fic ever!! I admit, I personally have more experience in sex than love, so I apologize if this gets too sappy. Constructive criticism is accepted, and if there's any suggestions for future fics I'd be happy to oblige!</p><p>Also,<br/>&gt; Turn in a 1000 word essay for a school project? Nah fam<br/>&gt; Write a 5000 word smut fanfic for no reason? Hell yea bröther</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>